Our Deal
by jaybirdsfree
Summary: "So you're married now with a baby on the way!That's wondeful. You seem happy.And I'm not trying to start trouble but- I think you deserve to know that I haven't stopped loving you."
1. Chapter 1

Another story where you'll probably read the first chapter and change your mind about reading it- but please just try to stay with me, just for a little while. Oh, and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1:

His lips were gentle and soft against mine. His fingers were running through my hair and my hands were cupped against his jaw.

This was our typical Friday. Snog, snog, nap, wake up, eat, snog, and sleep. To some it would seem redundant, but to us it was only natural. Well to me it was natural. Sometimes I did question Ron's motives, as to whether he felt as if this was getting too consistent.

We broke away, from lack of air and grinned at each other.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow", he asked me.

"Work, come home, and sleep", I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You'd think the most brilliant witch in the world would want to do something a bit more productive but- whatever", Ron said.

"So _you're_ telling _me_ that I need to do something. Now I've really hit rock bottom", I laughed, "I guess I'll hang out at my parents' house."

"Or we could go to the Burrow", Ron suggested. I frowned slightly at the suggestion. The last thing I needed was to be _there._ It wasn't that I'd grown to dislike the Burrow, no not at all. I just didn't want to see Harry or the Weasley's depressed faces. It's almost too much to bear sometimes, especially considering I'm depressed myself.

It's only been two months after the war. No one's happy except for Ron and me. And even that's not a guarantee; but this as close to happy as it gets. Ron's still upset about Fred. I'm still depressed about it all. Nightmares still lure in my head when I sleep. Every night I see those innocent people lying dead on the ground. Especially the faces of those I've loved and cared about- Fred, Tonks', Lupin, and so many others. It wasn't fair.

Life's not fair. It's the epitome of sorrow, laughter, love, and anger- which only makes it confusing and gradually frustrating. Whoever told you that life wasn't that bad- they lied to you.

"What's wrong with you", Ron asked, sensing my sudden sadness I suppose.

"Just thinking about the war", I replied. He sighed.

"I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't even want to go to the burrow anymore. I just don't want to see their faces anymore. Not until we all get ourselves together", I said. He grunted, or was it a cough?

"Well it's not that bad", Ron said. I jumped up and scoffed.

"Not that bad? Are you forgetting about everything we've been through? Have you forgotten about the war?" I asked him.

"No! Hermione, I haven't forgotten anything. I was just saying that it could've been worse", Ron replied.

"Ron, your brother died fighting in that war. Teddy doesn't have any parents because of that war. Thousands died. Our best friend hasn't uttered a word since it ended. Your mother cries every time we see her, and your dad barely speaks either. George has attempted killing himself three times. How could things have possibly been worse?" I asked him. He didn't reply.

"Honestly Ronald, it's like you don't even care", I muttered. He grunted and stood up so quickly I jumped.

"No I haven't forgotten anything. I was there the entire time! How could I forget something like that? Like you said, Fred died in that war. I know how bad it was. I was just trying to find happiness. And I obviously can't find it from you. The main reason I spend most of my time down here is because I thought you'd be the main person who would help me."

I quickly grew angry. Hasn't he realized how long it would take to get on the pathway to happy? Sure we should be doing better, but it would take some time.

"You know Ronald you have some nerve, talking about being there for someone. Where were you while we were hunting for the Horcruxes? Those weeks were hell for me Where were you then?" I shouted back at him. He took his jacket from the couch and put on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sick of dealing with you. It's been two bloody months. Believe it or not, we're going to have to get over it one day. And those are my plans exactly. Goodbye Hermione."

My mouth hung open but no words came out. Was this a break up? Surely he couldn't be serious.

"Don't bother waiting up for me, I won't be coming back", said his voice from the door.

"Ron! Come back", I shouted after him. I got up from the couch and chased after him. But by the time I got to the door there was a flash of white lights and he was gone.

Despite his wishes, I did wait up that night. And the next night. And the night after that. I waited for two weeks. Expecting him to come back, we'd apologize to each other, and things would get better- just like he said. But those two weeks passed and still no Ron.

Finally after two months I realized he really wasn't coming back. He was gone. When I'd stopped by the Burrow the Weasley's said they hadn't seen or heard from him. I even looked for him with Kingsley's help, all across England but still no Ron. Ron's absence even alarmed Harry.

Eventually I'd go through an even bigger depression. I slowly lost touch with my friends, my family. Ron was wrong; things had only gotten worse- well for me at least. ...

Sincerely,

Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I banged on the large glass door again and again until a woman approached the door. She was _very_ curvaceous, her lips were very plump and her ruby red lipstick was smeared, her blue eyes looked hazy and clueless. The only thing she had on was a button up baby-blue shirt hanging off of one shoulder, a tiny pair of wrinkly jean shorts, and five inch black high heeled shoes. Her long, wavy, blonde hair was a bit messy and in her face.

"Who are you?", the woman asked, her voice dreamy-like and a tad hoarse.

"I'm Hermione, Autumn's partner", I replied. She nodded as if she was just now understanding things.

"Right, right. . .Wait, who's Autumn?", she asked.

"The man you probably just woke up to", I muttered as I took out a cigarette {Author's Note:In the UK they use fags/fogs I think, but I just used cigarette because I'm from the US and I'm just used to it} , lit it and smoked.

"Can you tell me where my house is?", she asked. I pointed to my left, although I had no idea where she lived. Just trying to get rid of her.

"Right", she whispered to me and grabbed her purse from a table and left.

I sighed, walked in and sat down on my buisness partner's couch.

It's been five years since the war and my breakup. I'd written a book, which was 'an instant bestseller'. It was based on the war and my relationship with Ron, the book had earned me loads of money. I bought myself a brand new, top of the line flat, in the finer parts of London. Despite the money I made on the book I continued to work at the Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatues (I didn't have anything else to do). I'm now just under the head of the Department. A year in a half ago they'd launched a new marketing system that involved mandatory partnership for a major project that could earn me and my partner a promotion. Unfortuantely, my partner was Autumn Haze (odd name, huh?). Autumn is on of the most rude, obnoxious, womanizers I've ever seen. However he's ridiculously smart, hilarious, and a gentleman- which landed him the spot as my most recent best friends since I haven't spoken to Harry or the Weasley's in the past five ears. He's the one who introduced me to smoking and occasionally drinking, much to my parents dismay ("It'll ruin your teeth"). He and I would go to muggle nightclubs (he was also muggleborn), I was usually his wingwoman- although he really didn't need one. Despite his "asshole" persona, he was very handsome almost in a feminine way, he was well built- not too skinny and not enormously muscular, and he was filfthy rich (inheritance from his father).

The project for my job was supposed to be based on coming up with an annual riot for freedom and rights for house elves and pixies and things like that. Autumn and I finished our project but I guess the head of the Department forgot about it, they haven't said anything about the project in months. But if we don't follow the schedule, we will get fired. And the schedule included you and your partner side by side almost every single day.

I walked around his living room. The walls, floor, furniture, and decor were all white and black- typical bachelor pad. The only pictures in his house included half naked women, which according to him was "a work of art", which often led us into arguements considering I believe it's degrading. I picked up a silver vase and examined it.

"Woah!", I heard a voice from across the room shout. I jumped and dropped the vase, but it froze just centimeters above the ground.

"That thing cost 12 galleons, be careful with it", Autumn said from across the room. I turned around. He was only wearing a white towel with a blue toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth and his curly dark brown hair was wet, and so was his body. Although I've become immune to seeing him half naked, it's just his way. I've seen him naked two or three times when I forgot to knock on his bedroom door.

"Sorry", I muttered. He walked across the room and opened the black curtains and blinds.

"How'd you get in here anyway?", Autumn asked.

"Your 'date' from last night", I replied with a smirk. We both knew good and well that woman was not just a date. He smirked back at me.

"Ah, yes Angeline. Thanks for introducing her to me last night", Autumn said.

"Like I had a choice", I replied.

"So are you here for work or are you here to talk", Autumn asked.

"Sort of both", I replied. I took a card out of my jean pocket and undfolded it.

The words: **Hogwarts Reunion- You're Invited **

He took it and read it. Neville had invited me to the Hogwarts Reunion tomorrow. And I would've agreed to go without hesitation had the thought of Ron being there hadn't crossed my mind.

"So, what's the big deal?", Autumn asked me. I sighed,

"Because my ex boyfriend will be there. And so will my friends, and they'll be angry with me for not speaking to them I know they will", I said.

"So then don't go", Autumn said tossing the invitation on his leather couch. I picked it up.

"But I still want to see them. I do owe them an explanation", I replied. He walked into the kitchen and I followed close behind.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you, Granger", he said whinely, "What do you _want_ to do."

"Not face my ex but face my friends", I replied.

"Well then avoid your ex and talk to your friends", he said picking up a bottle of fruit punch, and rinsed his mouth out with it.

"That was disgusting", I commented. He rolled his eyes, "And how am I supposed to avoid him and talk to them. The three of them will be together the entire time."

"Hermione, don't be such a coward. Jesus, woman, you fought in a war against one of the darkest wizards of all time but your scared to talk to your friend?", Autumn asked delving through his refridgerator again.

"Love is a lot harder than a war", I replied.

"Women", he muttered under his breath.

"One of these days, Autumn, you're going to fall in love with one of those scarlett women you go around shagging. And I'm telling you in advance that I will be taking the piss out of you for it", I said. He looked at me as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Scarlett women?", he asked and laughed. I was confused at first, but then I laughed too.

"But seriously Autumn, what am I going to do?", I asked him, "I'm not good at handling awkward situations."

"I'll tell you what, I'll go with you to the reunion to make sure you don't do anything you might regret."

I considered it for a moment. Autumn _was_ very, very charasmatic.

"Alright", I replied, then I considered something else, "What do you want in exchange?"

"The next time we go to the club, try and find a girl who's makeup is long lasting. She got her makeup everywhere on my velvet sheets", he said. I shook my head in disapproval but I was still smiling.

"Sure thing Autumn", I replied.

* * *

><p>I know some of you would refuse to believe Hermione's a smokerdrinker/clubber. But please guys, expand your creative horizons. It's just something new, y'know?

Sincerely,

Jay

P.S: The REVIEW button is being cold and it needs your fingers to warm it up. C'mon- you know you wanna! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a long teal gown on with simple white heels on. My hair was curly and voluminous and was pulled back in the front. I even applied some simple makeup, long diamond earrings (from my Grandma), a matching neckalace (from my Granfather), and a diamond and teal neckalace.

I grabbed my diamond covered clutch and apparated to Autumn's to pick him up. I knocked on the glass door. He immeadiately answered. He had on a black tux with a teal tie (I told him to wear it so we wouldn't lose each other at the reunion), his curly brown hair was brushed back, and he wore white cufflinks with polished black shoes.

"Well you clean up nice", Autumn said.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself", I replied.

"What else is new", he asked. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Are you ready to go?", I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah", I said. I grabbed his hand and apparated to a Banquet Hall close by Saint Mungo's.

I let go of his hand and started to walk to the Banquet Hall, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Autumn closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"We need to link arms", Autumn said.

"Why?", I asked blankly. He pointed up at the door. Everyone was coupled up. Not a single person was going into that building alone.

"We're walking in together, we might as well", Autumn said holding out his arm. I took it and we walked into the elegant white building. As soon as I walked in three people had called my name.

"You were certainly popular in school", Autumn murmered into my ear. This was the closest we'd eveer gotten. He kind of smelled like sage.

Then I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turned around to Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Seamus, Oliver Wood, and Justin Flinch-Fletchey.

"Hermione! You look gorgeous", Parvati said. She, Padma, and Lavender were wearing flamingo pink, knee-length dresses with light pink crystals covering the bottom.

"Thankyou", I replied. Everyone introduced themselves to Autumn and he introduced himself to them. They all got into a conversation with him. I just stood close by awkwardly until I saw Ginny. She was wearing a forest green halter gown. Harry was holding her hand, and he was wearing a pinstripe suit, adjusting his tie uncomfortably.

I walked towards them without thinking, Autumn didn't notice my abscence.

"Harry, they asked for juice not wine, you know she's expecting", Ginny fussed. Now how was I suppose to start a conversation?

"Er, excuse me, I need to get a glass", I said quietly from behind them. The both of them moved out of the way, and then noticed that it was me who asked them to move.

"Hermione?", Harry asked. It was the first time in a long time I'd heard his voice. His green eyes were no longer filled with sadness, and his hair was even scragglier.

"Hello", I replied.

Ginny just stood there, looking irritated and slightly surprised.

"Hi Ginny", I said.

"I liked your book", Ginny replied curtly. I only smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did. How have you been?", I asked, determined that I wouldn't leave until the three of us were reconciled.

"Okay, and you", she asked in a mean tone. I gave up trying to avoid her anger and decided to be more forward.

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry I left you guys. Now either we can keep things hostile between us for the rest of our lives or we can stop being angry. I mean honestly- aren't you tired of being angry? I know I am", I said. I took out a cigarette from my clutch, lit it and began to smoke, "Hell, if you want we can pretend things are okay. Anything's better than listening to Lavender talk about how fabulous her wedding was."

Ginny tried hard to conceal her smile but eventually she laughed. Harry just sat there confused.

"Since when did you start smoking?", Harry asked.

"Since I started needing it", I replied. Harry grinned.

"Do you want to sit with us?", Ginny asked. I shrugged.

"Sure", I replied.

She and Harry led me to their table, and I don't know why I didn't expect it but Ron was sitting there with a woman. She seemed really tall. She had really long blonde hair, she was very pretty, her eyes were blue as the sky, and she had on a sparkly blue gown that made her eyes seem like they were sparkling. Ron was sitting next to her. They were laughing and smiling at each other. It was clear as day that they were in love.

I didn't expect my heart to sink like it did either. I didn't expect my knees to start to give out, and I certainly didn't expect Ron's hand rubbing over the woman's tiny stomach. I silently sucked in the air and felt tears glaze my eyes.

"Ron, look who we found!", Ginny said. He looked up at me and his face grew grave at first. And then it grew soft and he smiled at me.

"Oi, Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages!", And who's fault is that? I thought to myself. "This is my fiance, Samantha."

The blonde woman held out her hand and I shook it and smiled.

"So you're Hermione. I've heard so much about you", she said. She wasn't mean. She wasn't ugly. After only five minutes of conversation I knew she was smart, funny, kind, and really cool.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Where'd you run off to?", Autumn's voice asked from behind me. I turned around.

"I found my friends. You know, the ones who I've been telling you about", I asked him.

"Oh yes! How are you? I'm Autumn Haze", Autumn said amiably. Everyone introduced themselves to each other.

"So how'd you and Hermione meet?", Ron asked.

"We met each other at work", Autumn replied. A waiter stopped by our table and offered us glasses of firewhiskey. Autumn took two and handed a glass to me. I took a sip of mine.

"How long have you two known each other", Harry asked.

"About two years now", Autumn replied.

"You two make a very cute couple",Samantha said. I almost choked on my firewhiskey and Autumn chuckled.

"No, we're not together. We're just friends", I said.

"Ah, just friends", Ginny muttered from the table giggling with Sam. That's when I realized I'd been replaced. And how could I not like her? She's everything anyone would ever like about someone. What's not to like?

"Yes, we're only friends", Autumn said.

"Oh, there just taking the piss out of you", Ron said, "So where are you from?"

"I'm originally from the States. But I spent most of my life here. Very wonderful place, the UK is", Autumn said, "So what do all of you do?"

"Ron and I are Aurors", Harry said from his table.

"Ginny and I play Quidditch", Samantha said.

"That game is brilliant!", Autumn said. For the next half an hour the five of them went on and on about Quidditch. Leaving me just gulping down glass after glass of firewhiskey.

"Hermione!", a voice called from behind me. I turned around to Luna. She was still wearing her raddish earrings and she wore a yellow sundress covered with actual red roses .

"Hello Luna", I replied. Believe it or not I can hold my liquor. Or either I'm used to being drunk, that'd make more since considering that's the most I do at those nightclubs. "I like your dress." It wasn't a lie, I actually really did like it. Very unique.

"Thankyou", Luna replied, "So where's Ron, Ginny, and Harry?"

"Actually, the Golden Trio no longer includes me", I replied, with no bitterness in my voice, "It's actually a quartet now. Ron's engaged."

"You two aren't together?", Luna asked.

"No. We broke up five years ago", I replied, "His fiance's lovely though. I think their expecting a baby."

"Well that's-"

"Hermione! Are you trying to get away from me?", Autumn asked from the table. I glanced over at the table. The five of them looked like they were going to be expecting me.

"Just a moment", I replied, "I'm sorry Luna."

"It's okay, I need to fix myself something to eat anyway. I'm starving", Luna said. She walked towards the buffet and I went back to my table.

"So when are the two of you getting married?", Autumn asked Ron and Samantha. Great. Now I have to listen to the love of my life and a girl I'm trying really hard to hate talk about their wedding. I sat down in the seat next to Autumn and took out another cigarette, lit it, and smoked and sipped more wine. Which might've been the worst idea I've ever had, but it was all part of my escape plan.

Samantha coughed a little.

"Do you mind putting that cigarette out Hermione? I'm pregnant and the Healer's said it's not good for the baby to be exposed to that", Samantha said.

"Sorry", I muttered, "I'll just step outside."

I walked outside to the back of the Banquet Hall and smoked out there, wondering if I should go home or not.

I sighed. Why am I so PATHETIC! Clearly he's getting married, he's got a baby on the way, and he's in love! And look at me! I became rich, I've got a brilliant job, I got my friends back, I'm 'famous', and I'm still not happy. Nothing will be good enough for me.

Once I'd finished that cigarette I walked back inside, determined to get myself together.

"Hermione, good! You're back", Ginny said.

"We were just talking about how we should meet up with each other sometime. You know, catch up", Ron said. I nodded.

"That sounds nice", I replied. But truthfully that made my saddened mood even worse.

"We should get together next week! Ron and I are off for the next three weeks. Ginny's next game is in a month in a half- What about the two of you? Are you guys free next week?", Harry asked.

"No, but our boss wouldn't mind if we took off for a few weeks, right Hermione?", Autumn asked. I wish I could hit him without making it obvious how much of a horrible idea I thought that was. But I knew saying no wouldn't be the right thing to do either.

"Er, sure", I said.

"Great! Where's a good place to vacate? It can't be too far away- I get homesick very quick", Samantha said.

"Why travel? Hermione's flat has at least four spare bedrooms", Autumn piped in, "Not to mention a vacation home in Birmingham."

"Well that sounds excellent", Ginny said.

"So I guess we should meet up on Sunday?", Ron asked.

I didn't utter a word. No one even asked for my 'okay'. Not that I would've said no, but I'm not entirely sure I would've said yes either. They talked for an entire twenty minutes until the Banquet Hall had to close.

We all exchanged heartfelt goodbyes and Autumn and I apparated to my flat.

Great, now a single night of 'reminicing' with my ex has turned into a week.


	4. Chapter 4

I already know what you guys are going to say by the time you finish reading this, 'This happens in every story she writes'. But honestly guys, how else would she react to something like that? Besides, no one's making you read this. If you don't like it than, goodbye.

Chapter 4:

As soon as I entered the door to my flat I burst into tears, ran into the kitchen to take out my scotch, with Autumn running after me close by.

"Hermione, calm down", Autumn yelled. But I didn't stop, I didn't even think, I didn't feel.

Come to think of it, I hadn't felt anything since I saw Ron. My body was numb, my mind was racing, and my heart was broken. I was broken ,and beyond repair. I opened the cupboard, pulled out the scotch, unscrewed the top, and took a long swig of it.

"Hermione, stop it. This won't fix anything", Autumn said. I pulled the bottle away from my lips and collapsed onto the floor. Autumn was catching his breath in the kitchen doorway.

"How could he do that to me", I asked Autumn. The words I've been wanting to get out since I saw Ron. Autumn sighed, took a seat next to me, and cradled me in his arms as I sobbed.

"Hermione, he moved on. What did you expect him to do", Autumn asked. His words seemed harsh but his voice was calm. I thought about it for a moment.

Surely he wasn't waiting for me, like I've been doing for the past five years. Clearly, he moved on without thinking of me. What have I been thinking all this time? For tonight to be the night that he realizes he still loves me?

"I hate him", I whispered.

"Well then why are you crying", Autumn asked. I looked up at him. His golden eyes actually did seem concerned.

"Because I'm hurt. He left me because I couldn't make him happy. What happiness was I supposed to give him, when I didn't have any of my own? Why couldn't he have provided for me what was left in him? Couldn't we have done that together? We could've bettered each other. I needed him far more than he needed me. He didn't go through half of the things I went through", I cried through gritted teeth, "He didn't have to be pinned down on the floor with a woman who hated him writing 'mudblood' on his arm. I didn't abandon him in the middle of the war. I didn't even date any lovesick guy in sixth year even though he was clearly in love with me. As a matter of fact I didn't date anyone at all. I didn't ever hurt him as bad as he hurt me, and I never would. Or is it just me? Am I too caught up with him?"

Autumn sighed and I felt his arms grasp me tighter, the harder I cried.

"No, nothing's wrong with you. You're an awesome girl. He shouldn't have left you like that. But he's moved on. You've got to let this go, there's nothing anyone can do. He's in love with someone else, and I know you don't want to hear this, but he is. Just try", Autumn said.

"It's hard to get over someone you've loved since you were thirteen", I replied.

"He did it", Autumn said. And he had a point.

I thought over it and realized Autumn was right. Why was I acting so girlish? I felt like Lavender. I know this will take a while but, why shouldn't I just get over it? Ron said so himself, he's done with me. Like a homework assignment- when you're finished, you're finished. And just like that he was gone. And that was five years ago, so it's time for a change.

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks, but it was decided- I'm going to move on.

"Thank you, Autumn", I said. I stood up and took a quick swig of my scotch.

"Where are you going", he asked, standing up.

"I'm going to go crazy for the rest of the night. I don't want to sit here and cry anymore. I appreciate you condoling me and all, but you can leave now if you'd like. Or you can stay here and lose it with me tonight", I replied. He considered it for a moment.

"I don't really feel like going home, now", Autumn said, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I need to get out of this dress first so wait here", I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom, into my walk-in closet, and picked out a pair of grey sweatpants with a green t-shirt. I changed clothes and went back downstairs to find Autumn flipping through channels on the television.

"Where's the scotch" I asked. He turned around and picked up the scotch

"Right here. And just so you know, going crazy doesn't mean changing into your pajamas."

"Well then what do you think we should do, other than get wasted", I asked taking the bottle of scotch from his hands and gulping some more down.

"I don't know- wait, there's a lake around here isn't there", Autumn asked. I nodded, clueless. "Let's go skinny dipping." I laughed.

"You do know that we could get caught right", I asked, "Not to mention it goes against everything in my nature."

"C'mon let's just be spontaneous. I'd like to see you go crazy just one time", Autumn said. I bit my lip and considered this. What else was a drunk twenty three year old supposed to do on a Friday night?

"Alright", I replied.

We both ran down the stairs and raced each other to the lake. We searched for an abandoned spot. We found one in the back of the apartment complex. The only problem was that the lake was supposed to be 'classy' and elegant, so it was surrounded with lights.

"So do I have to take off my underclothes too or can I keep them on", I asked. Autumn inhaled the hot summer air, {Author's Note: Ironic huh?}, and shrugged as he undid his tie.

"Skinny dipping means diving into the water completely bare. There's no loophole that states you can wear your underclothes", Autumn said. I kicked off my pants, wiggled out of my shirt, slid out of my bra and panties, and undid my hair with trembling fingers. I covered my body with my clothes and looked at Autumn who was doing the same thing.

"You or me first", I asked.

"You go first, I'm not the one who really needs the rush", he replied. I nodded and without giving it a second thought- dropped the clothes, jumped into the water feet-first, and shortly after I heard a splash nearby that signaled Autumn jumped in too.

The water was lukewarm and deep. I swam to the surface to find Autumn at least eight feet away from me. He was grinning and I knew he felt it to. It, as in, the adrenaline pumping through our systems.

"That was fucking fantastic", Autumn said. I laughed and combed back the hair on my face with my fingers. Autumn's hair was plastered against his face and was even curlier than usual. That's when I realized my hair was no longer sleek and elegant. My makeup was probably smeared, but I didn't care. I was still too pumped up.

"So what do we do next", Autumn asked, "I came up with the first idea."

I thought about this for a while, "I've got an idea! Let's go back to my flat." Just as we were about to get out, we paused- realizing that whoever was going to get out first was going to see the other person naked. I felt my face heat up, but Autumn only laughed.

"I've seen enough naked women to last me a lifetime. I promise you it won't phase me", Autumn said. But I wasn't giving in that easily.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, just go", I said.

"Hermione, you're terrible at being 'wild'. I mean honestly, you're twenty three, you're drunk, and you're still scared to walk around naked", he replied.

"Are you trying to see me naked", I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing", he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you what, let's just get out at the same time", I suggested.

"Fair enough", he said.

I swam to the edge of the lake, and Autumn did too. I climbed out and wringed out my hair, which was when I realized Autumn stayed there.

"That wasn't fair", I shouted. He busted out laughing but shushed me at the same time.

"You're so naive. Besides you should've known I was going to do that, that's in my nature", he laughed. I rolled my eyes and put my clothes back on. Autumn climbed out and put his boxers on.

"Everyone's going to think you're crazy if you walk in without anything on except for your boxers", I said.

"Well then screw everyone. They can think what they want", he said running his fingers through his hair. That was another thing I admired about Autumn, his lack of concern for jackasses and their opinions.

We apparated to the inside of my flat and went into the kitchen again.

"So what's the plan", Autumn asked.

"Let's make the most grotesque thing we can think of, and then give it to each other to eat", I said.

"Yeah that'd be fun- for a five year old."

I opened the cupboards and took out chocolate syrup and tequila, "Five year olds don't have access to alcohol and magical potion ingredients."

He smirked, "Alright then, let's do it." I smiled and started to take out a whole bunch of food that would definitely taste horrible together (vanilla extract, white wine, fire whiskey, lemon juice, fish bits, a slice of bread, oatmeal, coconut oil, and mixed it all in with a hiccupping potion). I piled it all into a bowl, placed it in front of the chair he was sitting in at the table. He'd fixed my 'meal' in less than five minutes.

"Do we have to eat the whole thing", he asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"Here we go", he muttered under his breath.

I picked at the mushy burgundy liquid with bits of green and purple. It smelled like turnips and fire whiskey. I picked some up with my spoon and tasted it. It was beyond salty. It was absolutely horrible. I looked up at Autumn and smirked at the look of disgust on his face and his frequent hiccups- which only made it harder to swallow.

After we ate we smoked until the taste was out of our mouths and I couldn't remember anything after that. I think that night was the drunkest

I'd ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

My hands were trembling from nervousness. Today they were all coming, and I was unprepared. Scared. Terrified.

But of what? I agreed I was going to move on, and that means I've got to face the facts- he's happy now, and I shouldn't be acting so depressed.

I took a sip of my wine as I sat down on my comfy leather couch and snuggled up with my lilac pillow.

It is time to get a grip. It's not like it was his fault in the first place, I'm the one who caused him to leave. I was being selfish. I'm still selfish because deep down I want to try to get him back. Even though he's engaged, even though he's married, even though he's got a baby on the way. . .When did I become such a monster? It's time to move on, a voice said in my head. And it was right. The best thing I can do for now is find someone like him. Someone who's as stubborn as I am. Someone who's as smart as he is, and someone who can put a smile on my face no matter the situation.

There was a knock on my door, and I froze. It's them, I told myself. I jumped out of my second of terror and ran to the door and opened it. To my relief it was only Autumn standing there with three suitcases and a white wrinkly package.

"Hello, Hermione", he said entering the house and tossing his luggage on the floor. "I got the pictures developed."

The night after we'd gotten 'wild' we had woken up to a huge mess and a camera lying on the table. We decided to develop the photographs, just due to our curiosity since the last thing either of us remembers is eating disgusting bowls of food.

"Let's look at them, then", I replied. He and I sat down in my foyer and flipped through the images.

I was wearing a pink feather scarf, a pair of extremely high heels, and a short orange dress with blue jeans on. Autumn had on a halo made of leaves (which was originally a centerpiece for my dining room), and a white t-shirt with boxers on. Most of them were just us smiling and laughing. The others were of random things like milk cartons, me kissing Autumn's cheek, my toaster, and Autumn holding up a stray kitten (which is still a mystery considering neither of us own any pets). We laughed at the pictures, but eventually I went back into my depressed/terrified mood.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong", I replied, but then he gave me the 'I don't believe you' look, "I'm just a little nervous that's all. Why did I agree to this anyway? I don't want to spend the next week crying over my ex."

"Jeez, Hermione you're one pathetic woman", Autumn said standing up, "Hermione, he left you and never came back-"

"Exactly, that's what makes it even worse", I said. He sighed in frustration.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say", he took a deep breath and continued, "If he wanted you back he would've came back for you. When you chase men away, they're gone. Luckily, you guys were too close to let him slip away permanently. You should be grateful he's even talking to you. It's not all his fault, Hermione. You hurt him, and he hurt you. But the cuts a little deeper for him. After all he left you and his family. This is a clear indication that he didn't even want them in his life, and the most likely reason is because he wanted to avoid you as much as possible. Don't you get it? He moved on!"

I was taken aback by Autumn's harshness. But after registering everything he said, I realized he was right. If he wanted me back he would've came back. And he didn't. He left and came back a lot better. And I left and just waited, but whose fault was that- mine. He specifically told me he'd be gone. And it's just now occurring to me that he meant it- Ron was gone. We were still friends' though-right? He didn't say or do anything to indicate that we weren't.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just sick of seeing you like this. I'm so used you being strong, uptight, and secure. Now you're just vulnerable and pathetic-no offense! I'm just trying to say that you can't keep doing this to yourself; you can't put yourself through that. It's not fair to you, and it's especially not fair to him. He's happy. I'm no expert but the last time I checked you were supposed to actually want the person you love to be happy. Even if it's not you making him happy, at least he is. And technically you were the one that kind of pushed him to his pathway to happiness."

"I get it Autumn! I know, okay? I understand that he's happy. I understand that he's moved on", I replied, "I'm just trying to figure out when I get my shot at happiness."

"You'll get it. You've just got to put yourself out there", Autumn replied nonchalantly, "Hell you've had it already. I mean look at all you've done."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, and this time it was definitely them.

"Here's your chance to prove that you can move on", Autumn said in a sing song voice as he shuffled the pictures and slid them back into the white envelope.

I nodded, 'You can do it', I told myself. I opened the door and sure enough Harry, Ron, Samantha, and Ginny were standing there with cheesy grins on their faces.

"Hello, Hermione", Harry said.

"Come on in", I said to them. They all passed by me at the door, and I think I felt like I was going to pass out when Ron passed by me. Get it together, I said to myself.

I heard Autumn and the four of them exchange hello's and instantly started a conversation. I went into the foyer with them standing there, awkwardly. It was time for me to pull it together, I needed to get back with the program and communicate instead of stand there like a bloody git.

"I forgot to ask at the reunion but how far along are you, Samantha", I asked, interrupting their current conversation. My words must've surprised everyone because every eye was turned to me and every mouth was closed.

"A-almost three month's now", she replied. She didn't look it at all. She was very slender, it was hard to believe there was a body growing inside of her.

I felt Autumn's eyes on me. I turned to him, he was smiling. I smiled back at him and he looked at the floor than back at my visitors/friends.

"So Ginny, what about you? How have you been", I asked. She looked up at me and shrugged.

"I've been alright I suppose. I've just been spending all my time with Harry", she said.

"Why do you make it seem like a complaint", Harry asked jokingly.

"Well you do tend to get annoying with all of you're wonderfulness", Ginny replied sarcastically. Harry smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I doubt it'll work, but I'll try to tone it down some", he said.

God, lovebirds are annoying.

"What about you Harry", I asked.

"I've been fine. And you", he asked.

"I've been alright", I replied. The only person I hadn't asked about what they'd been up to was Ron.

"What about you Ron", I asked with no fear in my voice, which surprised even me considering my hands were trembling and I was terrified.

"I've been alright", he replied averagely, but I could see it in those blue eyes that there were things that needed to be discussed between us.

* * *

><p>Sincerely,<p>

Jay


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6:

Ginny, Harry, Autumn, and I were sitting in the loft talking after finally getting settled in. Ron and Samantha weren't quite finished so it was just the four of us.

I was absolutely wrong, things weren't bad at all. I was back in my comfort zone, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that Harry and Ginny have forgiven me. All evening, after they'd unpacked and adjusted to their surrounding a bit we kicked back and relaxed. Me smoking my cigarette and laughing and talking with my friends- absolutely wonderful.

"What about that time, w-when we scared the hell out of Draco during the trip to Hogsmeade", Harry laughed. We all laughed with him.

"Or the time I punched Draco in the nose", I said still laughing. Harry was laughing so hard his face went pink, and Ginny looked like she was about to fall from her chair.

"You punched someone before", Autumn asked chuckling.

"Yes. I'm not as uptight as you think, Autumn", I replied.

I heard a snort come from the doorway. I looked up to find Ron and Samantha with their pajamas on coming to sit down with us.

"You were so cautious about the broom Sirius gave Harry he couldn't use it until it was 'inspected'", Ron muttered taking his seat beside Harry.

"And who were the two silly, childish blokes who didn't speak to me for weeks over it?", I asked.

"Well it was from Sirius, he wasn't a threat to us", Harry said.

"At the time we thought he was. Everyone thought Sirius was a threat", I said.

"Point taken", Harry replied. Then Ginny brought up Harry's potions textbook and how uptight I was about that.

"You all should leave Hermione alone. She was only looking out for you guys", Samantha said. I looked up at her surprised, "I'm sure without her taking precautions the two of you would be six feet under."

I smiled at her. See, I told myself, she's not even that bad, not bad at all.

"Thank you, Samantha", I said. She smiled at me. For some reason I felt like she was trying to. . . .Repay me? Almost as if she owed me something. . . But the thing is, I don't feel like she owes me anything. As a matter of fact I really do like her, even though she's with Ron. She's a sweet person, and I'm hope she'll realize that I do like her. Life's too short to stay angry.

Finally! I'm starting to get out of this pathetic loser state!

And as if on cue, Ron planted a kiss on her lips, which felt like a slap on the face to me. But only a small slap on the face. . .Oh, for God's sake- why am I such a moron? C'mon, I can do better than this, I just know I can.

"Hermione?" I heard Autumn whisper into my ear, "Are you okay?" I gave a small nod.

"You're such a nice person, Sam- but seriously, Hermione's neurotic and always will be, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it is still very annoying", Ron said. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Like you", I replied. Everyone laughed, except for Ron and I. I'm not even sure as to whether or not that was a joke. I was determined not to let him or his relationship with Samantha get me down.

He put his arm around Sam and she snuggled into him. Were they doing this on purpose?

I choked on the smoke from my cigarette I hadn't noticed I'd been holding in. Autumn patted me on my back lightly.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"I'm fine", I replied.

"Um, Hermione- do you mind putting that out", Samantha asked.

"Yeah Hermione, the woman's pregnant, you could at least try to behave yourself", Ginny said from across the room.

"Smoking isn't good for you anyway", Harry said.

"I get it, I get it", I replied, defusing my cigarette. I even gulped down the last of my wine to shut them up.

"So anyway, I was thinking that all of us should go to the Burrow later this week. Mum will be even more thrilled now that we've found Hermione", Ginny said.

"That'd be great. Besides, mum wanted to talk to Samantha about the wedding", Ron said.

"I'm starting to believe mum like's her more than me. It's like she forgot I was her daughter", Ginny muttered. And this didn't help me much either. Everyone loved her; even I couldn't help liking her.

"She was so happy about Ron and Samantha it's like she completely forgot about Ginny and I. And God knows how much she kept hinting to me to propose to Ginny. Then Ron comes along with Samantha and, BAM! Mrs. Weasley went into all things Sam and Ron", Harry muttered.

"Well I don't think she could help it. Samantha's perfect, it would be hard not to fall in love with her", Ron said gazing into Samantha's eyes.

"Aww, Ron you are so sweet", Samantha said and kissed him yet again.

"So how'd the two of you meet", Autumn asked.

"Ginny introduced me to her. They both work together", Ron answered.

"Was it love at first sight", Autumn asked.

"Absolutely", they both said at the same time; earning each other a swift peck on the lips.

At that point, I was fighting harder than I'd ever fought to hold back my vomit, tears, and anger. How am I supposed to get over him completely when he and Samantha keep rubbing their relationship in my face? I knew it wasn't intentional, but honestly- you'd think they'd at least try to restrain themselves.

"You two are disgusting", Harry said looking, well, disgusted.

"You'd think you'd have learned by now that all that kissing is what led to that", Ginny said chuckling. I looked at the clock, desperate to find a way out of this.

"Hermione, are you okay, you look sick", Samantha said. I looked up at her.

"Oh, yeah- all the wine and the-ah- smoking mixed together kind of- er- makes me feel a little weird. I think I'll lie down", I said standing up.

"Smoking and drinking has never bothered you before", Autumn said. I glared at him. I knew he was trying to get me to stay so I could get it through my head that Ron's in a relationship, that didn't include me, and that I was going to have to deal with it. As if I hadn't gotten the clue already.

"I-it's a new special wine that I got last week, I guess it's a chemical or something in it that kind of messed up my-er-brain", I said.

"Oh, c'mon 'Mione we haven't seen each other in ages, just stay for a little while longer", Ron said.

"No, guys, I really don't feel good. I'll just lay down. I promise- tomorrow I'll stick around", I said walking out of the door and into my room. When my head hit my pillow I didn't cry, I didn't laugh, I didn't smile, I can't even remember breathing. I just felt broken. Not because of Ron, but because of myself. I allowed myself to become fragile. I needed to fix myself up. Even if there's a small crack that shows I was once wounded. I've just got to do better than this.

I woke up the next morning with a small headache and my stomach was growling. I put on my fluffy white robe and headed downstairs to my kitchen.

When I walked in there was already feet shuffling on the white tile floor. I turned on the light to find Harry delving through the refrigerator. He jumped, put his hand on his wand and turned around quickly and relaxed when he saw it was only me.

"Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack", Harry said relaxing his shoulders and breathing lightly, "I was looking for something to drink, I didn't mean to invade your things, sorry."

"Everything here is yours as much as it is mine, and the juice is behind the egg carton", I said. He moved the eggs and pulled out the juice and turned to me.

I reached into the cabinet beside the sink and pulled out a glass for him.

"Thanks", he said chuckling lightly.

"So what'd you guys do the rest of last night", I asked reaching into a drawer to pull out a new pack of cigarettes, lit it with the tip of my wand and rummaged through the cabinet for a loaf of bread to fix myself some toast.

"Nothing we just talked and reminisced some more", Harry said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine now", I replied. I took out two slices of bread and put them in the toaster and started to make myself some tea. He didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time.

"Hermione, I know you weren't really sick", Harry said silently.

I took a sip of my tea and turned to him, "What?"

"I know you weren't sick", Harry repeated, "I also know the real reason you left the room."

I choked a little on my tea, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Look, Hermione, don't play games with me. I know you think there's still something between you and Ron. But he's happier than he's ever been. So just-just don't ruin it for everyone else okay. Samantha's a good girl, don't do anything to take her away from him", Harry said. He put down his glass and started to leave.

"Harry, if you think I'm that terrible and naive- you don't know me anymore", I said, not looking at him. But I knew he heard me and just didn't reply.

Sure I'd had thoughts about wanting him back, and them breaking up. But Harry was right, Autumn was right, and I was right- Ron's happy now. And I planned on keeping it that way. As long as he's happy, I am too. Ruining things? Was that what they thought I was trying to do? Sabotage their newfound happiness? Anger began to take over my mind. Harry hadn't even been here 24 hours and he's already criticizing me, and Autumn's been doing it from the moment we stepped out of the reunion. I mean sure, I needed a wakeup call, but that didn't mean I needed one every five seconds. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I'm not five; I can 'control' myself.

Maybe this vacation thing wasn't such a good thing after all. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like it. Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7:

After the small conversation with Harry this morning, I had been treating him a little harshly. But he had apparently, long forgotten the little mishap. I was doing the same thing to Autumn. If you want to be forward about it all, I was pretty much treating everyone like crap today, but I treated Harry and Autumn 10 time's worse.

I was outside on my balcony, avoiding the others, who were all talking in the dining room as they ate a pie I bought from a bakery.

I looked up at the cloudless, blue sky as I exhaled the smoke from my cigarette.

I was so tired of thinking about what I should do next. And I was really tired of thinking about Ron. But what else is there to put under consideration? But seriously, what's the next mission in my game plan? I'd always been so organized, and I was so skilled at knowing what I should do next. So feeling this empty inside was so foreign and disgusting to me. It's like I completely deflated.

"Are you coming in anytime soon? Or are you going to smoke yourself to death", a voice asked from the balcony door.

"Shut up, Autumn", I replied as I exhaled some more smoke.

"Wow, you sure are rude to him for him to be your best friend", the voice said. I turned around to find Ron with his hands in my pockets. "You coming back in so it can be all of us, just like old times?"

I snorted. Old times didn't include Samantha or Autumn. Old times didn't include this icy tension between all of us.

"No thanks. But I'll be out here if any of you need me", I said, turning back around to face the sky.

"Hermione, are you okay? Are you still sick from last night", Ron asked.

"No, I just wanted to be alone for a while", I said. He sighed.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have agreed to this if you were going to isolate us the whole time. Now Ginny, Harry, and I had really been looking forward to seeing you. And Samantha's been wanting to get to know you. Now that Fall, bloke is nice and all but we're not here for him. Can you please come and talk with us. For just one second", Ron pleaded. I looked at him, but tried to avoid his eyes because I knew it would just complicate things even further.

"I really wanted to smoke this cigarette, and I didn't want to harm the baby and everything. I'll be in there in an hour", I lied. I really didn't give a shit about my cigarette. My main objective was to get the hell out of the radar and let things go by for the rest of the week. I had no desire to talk with those bastards. All hopes of reuniting with my friends were beat up, stolen from, and had jumped off of a sixty foot cliff. I just wanted to get it over with.

Ron took the cigarette out of my hand, threw it on the ground, crushed it with his foot, picked it up, and threw it off of my balcony.

"What cigarette", he asked. I grunted and followed him inside, figuring it would seem really suspicious if I kept making excuses.

Everyone was still sitting there looking bored. Ron took his seat next to Samantha. I took a seat next to Harry, reluctantly.

"Ah, Hermione you're back", Harry said cheerfully. My cruelness towards Harry had not passed by unnoticed; as a matter of fact he'd been being extra nice to me.

I didn't reply. I simply took out my canteen of scotch, took a quick sip in slipped it back inside of my jacket pocket. I'm not an alcoholic or anything, I just felt like I needed to brace myself.

"Where'd you run off to", Autumn asked.

"I was smoking on the balcony", I replied curtly. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. Autumn was also stubborn, almost as stubborn as me, although he didn't dare try to retort.

"Hermione, you really shouldn't smoke and drink. It's very bad for your health", Ginny said.

"Yeah it can ruin your lungs, your teeth, and causes psychological changes in the brain", Samantha agreed. Great, she's cool, pretty, and smart, I thought there was no such thing as perfect?

"I know the side effects. I tried to quit but that didn't work out so well", I lied. I had never tried to quit, the thought never even crossed my mind.

"When was that", Autumn asked. He knew good and well I was lying but I was still too upset with him to feel guilty about it.

"Before I met you", I answered without meeting his eye.

"Well Hermione, what else have you been doing other than screwing up your health?", Ron asked.

"Nothing much I suppose", I retorted, "Why are we talking about me so much anyway? Let's talk about something happy and positive. As a matter of fact let's talk about the upcoming wedding."

I had no idea why those words had just escaped from my mouth. Perhaps I was just trying to hint to Harry and Autumn that I was so over Ron that I was capable of discussing his wedding. But I didn't want to hear about it. Did that mean Harry and Autumn were right? No. It's perfectly normal to not want to hear about your ex's wedding and his happy life.

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked, because I need a bridesmaid and I figured you'd be the perfect choice", Samantha said excitedly. I was paralyzed with shock. How did I manage to get myself into this?

"S-sure", I replied, but I wasn't sure at all. I was nauseous from the unease of the predicament and the mixture of so much alcohol.

"Great! The wedding is in April on the 27th. We have the colors all planned out, I've got my dress, and we've decided that it would be held at my parents' house in their garden. The reception will be on the inside, though. And now that we have you're okay we have all of the positions filled out in our wedding", Samantha said. She looked simply overjoyed. I felt guilty for feeling so bitter about their relationship in the first place.

"That's great. Are your parents' house nearby", I asked. I had no idea how I was managing to say anything. On the inside I felt like throwing up or maybe even getting the bloody hell out of this room.

"Oh that's the best part!", Ginny exclaimed, causing me to jump, "Her parents are filthy rich! They live in a castle, a real castle in Italy! It is so beautiful, Hermione, I just know you would fall in love with their library."

"It's really not that big, and we're not that rich", Samantha said, almost as if she's embarrassed.

"Not that big? All of England could fit in that house", Ron said. Samantha threw him an angry glance and he quickly shut his mouth.

"So what about the baby? Have you came up with any names? Are you hoping it's a boy or a girl", Autumn asked.

"We're swinging for a boy", Ron answered, "And we really haven't come up with a name for the baby yet."

"Actually, if it was a boy I was hoping we could name it Edward Arthur Weasley, after our fathers. And if it's a girl I was hoping to name it Molly Veronica Weasley, after our mothers", Samantha said.

"Well that's a great idea", Ron said smiling at her.

"I'm sure your father would love it. And maybe we could turn it into a tradition, you know? When little Edward Arthur, or Molly Veronica has a baby they'd name it after us", Samantha said.

"That sounds brilliant", Ron said. They were looking into each other's eyes again and he held one of her hands and their fingers were entwined together.

"Do you really have to do that around all of us", Ginny asked.

I looked away from the two of them and caught Harry observing my take on the situation.

"Oh, Ginny leave them alone. They're in love, it's not like we didn't have that problem with Harry and you", I said. I turned around to a smiling Autumn. From his expression, I could tell he was proud of me. I was proud of me. Besides it was true, they were in love. And until I could get that through my head I would never truly get over things and be over Ron.

I mean honestly, I can always find someone like Ron Weasley. Perhaps I could even do better. Regardless I'm going to have to get over it.

We all talked for another hour before it was decided that we were all hungry and could use a little more than a scrumptious pie.

Autumn and I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. We didn't say anything for the first five minutes. Then the silence became unbearable.

"How did I do?" I asked. Autumn turned around from the refrigerator and smiled at me.

"I must admit I'm impressed. At first I was a little worried, but I've got to say, you hung in there", Autumn said.

"I'm still pretty upset with you", I said, almost forgetting that I was, in fact, supposed to be angry with him and Harry, "I mean honestly, I'm a grown woman. I know that I shouldn't try to get the prize if it isn't mine."

He opened his mouth to reply but I held up my hand to stop him, "Don't judge my analogy." He chuckled and took out his wand to place the pot on the stove.

Autumn and I prepared beef stew and served it to everyone. After we all ate we went to bed.

And tonight I was finally satisfied with myself for making some progress.

* * *

><p>I am postive I have a lot more than 12 people reading, so why do I only have twelve reviews people? Please let me know what you think! Please, please, please, review!<p>

Sincerely,

Jay

P.S: I'm desperate for reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like it. Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8:

I sat in my library with a cigarette in my hand reading 'The Pride and the Prejudice' as the evening sun beamed down on the dark red walls and the mahogany, book filled shelves lined around the room.

Today I walked in on Ron and Samantha making out and I didn't even get angry, I even called them a 'cute couple'. I was becoming really proud of myself. I smiled as I turned the next page of my book.

Suddenly the door opened, I turned around to find Autumn buttoning up his crisp white dress shirt. He also had on a pair of expensive looking black slacks, a diamond encrusted silver watch, a pair of shiny black dress shoes, and a blazer slung over his shoulder. His dark brown curly hair was combed back neatly, and he had on rosemary scented cologne.

"Why aren't you dressed", Autumn asked, "It's Tuesday, we always go clubbing on Tuesday nights'."

"Because I have company", I replied, "Besides you can pick up girls by yourself."

"We can ask them to come with us."

"Samantha's pregnant and everyone else is already in the lounge relaxing. Besides I don't feel like clubbing", I said.

"But it's so much easier when you pick up girls for me", Autumn whined.

"It's honestly not that hard. Just tell her she's beautiful If there's one thing a girl wants to hear, it's that she's beautiful", I said. I sighed quietly; I sure as hell wish someone would call me beautiful and mean it. The last person to tell me that, and really mean it was Ron. I looked down at my feet and defused my cigarette by mashing it into my ash tray.

"What else", Autumn asked, putting on his tie.

"Just ask her to dance", I replied. Autumn went quiet for a long time. I turned to him. His cheeks had turned a faint pink against his olive skin.

"What's wrong", I asked him.

"I don't know how to dance", he replied. This came as a shock to me. I was so used to Autumn being good at everything. I thought about Ron having to dance with Professor McGonagall before the Yule Ball, and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny about not knowing how to dance", Autumn asked, obviously becoming self-conscience.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at something that happened at a dance at my school", I replied still laughing a bit, "C'mere I'll teach you how to dance."

He sighed as he adjusted his tie slowly, clearly reluctant to dance with me. I walked over to him, took his hand and he got up. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Now put your hands on my waist", I directed. He placed his hands on my waist as I told him to.

"Now we're just going to sway and that's all it is to it", I said, "All you have to do is take control, feel the music, and make her feel like an angel is being lifted off her feet by God himself. Got it?"

He nodded and we swayed for a moment and eventually I did feel like an angel being lifted off of her feet, as if my feet weren't touching the ground.

"Hermione, you are aware I'm going to a club not the bloody ball", Autumn asked.

"Have you heard the music? We don't go to nightclubs, it's always an elegant club, and you know that. The only dance you'll see if you look around is this, I guarantee you. And if for some reason the DJ becomes a little risqué, just try and catch everyone else's vibe, and feel the rhythm of the song."

"Dancing is a lot easier than I thought", Autumn said.

"It's not easy. That was just a little to get you by tonight", I replied.

"And if all else fails I can just do the dance I did at my school dance", Autumn said.

"And what might that be?"

He took my right hand with his left hand and flung them out to my right. He actually lifted me off my feet and glided and spun around the room. We were both laughing.

"Autumn, out me down", I cried as I began to grow dizzy from the spinning. He continued to spin and we continued to laugh, but then he actually did stop, and looked up at my library doorway.

I regained my ability to stand straight and turned around to find Ginny at the doorway, looking like a deer caught in headlights'. She was in a fuzzy white robe and frilly grey slippers with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in her hands.

"Hello Ginny", I said.

"Hermione, can we talk", Ginny asked.

"Uh-sure", I said.

"Well I'd better go, thanks for the lesson", Autumn said and gave me a swift sloppy kiss on the forehead before apparating.

"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Autumn", Ginny asked. I shook my head frantically.

"No, of course not. Everything's strictly platonic, I swear." Ginny looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well everyone's downstairs about to watch a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to come join us."

"Uh- sure."

That night I watched the movie with my friends and after the movie we had our usual late night conversations.

The entire week had passed by like that. And pretty soon they were gone. And I was back to my old self, and by that I mean the tear-free, un-bitter Hermione. And I was glad to have her back.

* * *

><p>No, it isn't over. This is where the story begins, actually! ;)<p>

Sincerely,

Jay

P.S: No, my shit's not cliche. This _is _a romance. And I'm going to go with my story the way I want to go about it. Sorry if that's not what you wanted. *sarcastic sassy shrug*

P.S: REVIEW *menacing, GhAnGsTa voice*! please *normal, sweet voice*. :)


	9. Chapter 9

NORMALLY I'M NOT THE KIND OF AUTHOR TO PUT EVERYTHING IN CAPS TO MAKE SURE PEOPLE READ THIS LITTLE MESSAGE THING. BUT I FEEL LIKE ITS NECESSARY (AND ANNOYING, BECAUSE, CLEARLY YOU GUYS KNOW THERE'S A MESSAGE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE, I MEAN YOUR NOT STUPID. . . . . . . I GUESS *just kidding*) BECAUSE IN CASE YOU GUYS DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS IS ACTUALLY BASED OFF OF 'Someone Like You' BY Adele. AND I MEAN NEARLY THE ENTIRE STORYLINE. IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT, WHICH IS HONESTLY HARD TO BELIEVE, GO HEAR IT SO YOU CAN SEE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. IT'LL MAKE THINGS A LOT CLEARER.

BY THE WAY: THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE COMING FROM RON'S POINT OF VIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Five Months Later

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking as I took out my wand to direct the broom to sweep the floor, do the dishes, and wipe down the counters. Hermione and Autumn were coming over soon. Samantha was upstairs relaxing, and Ginny and Harry were helping me clean up a bit. Ginny was cleaning the living room and parlor and Harry was cleaning the Dining Room and guest bedroom.<p>

Fuck, why am I so nervous? Maybe it was because of the 'surprise' Hermione told me she had for us. What if she was moving away because of that promotion she wanted so bad. What if she's met someone? That scared me the most.

Wait! That shouldn't scare me at all! I'm a soon to be father and husband. I'm not romantically interested in Hermione anymore, I can't be. I told myself it was probably like how Bill felt about Tonks'. Sure everyone thought they were going to end up together, but he fell in love with someone else. And now look at him. Married expecting his third child. Perhaps Bill had these thoughts' before becoming interested in Fleur. Just like I'm having these thoughts' of Hermione. It's perfectly normal.

"Ron you're so bloody weird", said a voice from the doorway. I turned around to find Ginny shaking her head in disapproval with her wand held up, catching the objects I'd accidentally let go of (dishes, broom, dish rag. . .).

"What did I do", I asked.

"Well for one you're staring off into space and changing your face expression every three seconds", Ginny said, "But anyway, I'm done and Harry's almost finished. Have you figured out what you want me to cook?"

"Uh, yeah, Samantha bought the ingredients for some Chicken and spinach pasta", I answered. She dried the dishes, put them away, and swept the last bits of crumbs from the floor and dumped them in the trash can with the flick of a wand.

"What about dessert?"

"Cake."

Harry popped up behind Ginny.

"I'm all done, what do we do now", Harry asked.

"I'll go ahead and start cooking", Ginny said.

"I guess we can play a quick game of Wizards' Chess", I suggested to Harry.

"Sure, I bet you I'll win this time", Harry said a little enthusiastically.

"The only thing you'll accomplish in this game is losing. Again", I said.

"Seriously, Ron, you don't stand a chance. I've been practicing all last Sunday with Mr. Weasley", Harry said.

We sat down and played Wizards' Chess. I was playing the game, but my head wasn't really in it (yet I still beat Harry within the first three minutes). I was too busy thinking about Hermione and what her surprise could possibly be. I couldn't wait to see her. After that week of staying at her house we all kept in contact for about three weeks and then we kind of just went back to the usual- pretending the other didn't exist. But apparently Hermione wanted to come see us and tell her about her surprise.

Harry and I played for about thirty minutes and then we heard my doorbell go, Ding- Dong! And I was glad because I'd finally get to figure out what this bloody surprise was.

"I've got it", shouted Ginny from the kitchen. But Harry and I jumped up and tumbled over each other through the thin corridor just to get to the door too.

Ginny looked at us and rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys" under her breath. She twisted the knob and opened the door and squealed when she saw Hermione.

"Ginny! Oh, I missed you so much", Hermione said in this high pitch girly voice. I still couldn't see her face though.

"Hello, Ginny", said a familiar guy's voice. I jerked my head at the sound. Who was that?

Ginny opened the door a little wider. She obviously didn't expect another visitor either.

And I didn't expect for the guy's voice to be that Autumn bloke from the last time we'd seen Hermione. I also didn't expect to see Hermione looking that- beautiful. Her hair was curly and a lighter shade of brown with blonde streaks under a wool grey hat, a black jumper with grey tights, and a black cloak over that. She didn't have on makeup, there weren't any body enhancements that I could see, so what was so different about her?

She had a familiar glow in her eyes that I used to see when I looked at her in Hogwarts'. She came over and hugged me with one arm. It was short and sweet, like a hug she'd give to Harry. And it was completely alien to me. And I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that.

She gave Harry a quick hug too, the little flimsy side hug that she gave me.

"Mm, it smells great in here, what's cooking", asked Autumn bloke. That certainly won Ginny's heart with him. Ever since mum started teaching her how to cook, she coo's over every little compliment about her cooking.

"It's chicken and spinach pasta. And pretty soon the Cake should be ready", Ginny said cheerfully. She looked like she was about to explode from excitement. Like a balloon about to burst.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in a while! You look nice", said my fiancé's voice from the bottom of the stairs' and went over to Hermione to give her a hug.

"Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself for a pregnant woman", Hermione said. Samantha smiled at her and grabbed me by the waist.

"Pretty soon little Edward Arthur will be out of here", Samantha said rubbing her tiny stomach. It is really hard to believe she's seven months pregnant. She looks like she gained a couple of pounds from the first time I saw her. This often makes me wonder if the baby is okay. So most of the time she doesn't do anything, much to her dismay. She's usually very active but for the sake of my worry of the baby's health I do my best to keep her from doing any work.

"And Autumn you look very nice yourself", Samantha said.

"Thank you, your home is really nice", Autumn replied.

Ginny went into the kitchen and shouted for Harry to set the table.

"Ron, do you have any fire whiskey", Hermione asked me. This must be for the surprise.

"Er, yeah I've got fire whiskey", I replied.

"Do you mind taking out some wine glasses and the fire whiskey, I have something special to announce", Hermione said looking extra excited.

"What's the surprise", I asked.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it", Hermione asked.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm going to find out in twenty more minutes anyway", I replied stubbornly.

"Exactly, so you can wait", Hermione said grinning. I rolled my eyes and blew hard.

"Fine."

"Thank you", Hermione said.

I took out the fire whiskey and four wine glasses and a regular one for Samantha and went to the dining room table. Everyone was sitting and taking forkfuls of chicken and spinach pasta. The entire time Hermione smiled and Autumn grinned, everyone else was just sitting quietly and eating quickly so we could hear her big news.

Finally we all had finished and we poured fire whiskey into our glasses, Hermione and Autumn stood up.

"Okay, so you guys already know I have something to tell you, so here I go", Hermione said giggly.

"Hurry up and tell them", Autumn said whiningly, but there was a special twinkle in his eye, and a wide grin on his face that suggested he was just as giddy as she was.

"I'm engaged!" Hermione said smiling. Ginny immediately jumped up and squealed.

"That's great!" Ginny shouted in this annoying high pitched voice. "To who?"

"To me", Autumn said. Hermione reached up and kissed Autumn briefly.

I thought I'd be sick at the sight.

"That's fantastic news", Harry said.

"Absolutely, now we have two upcoming weddings", Samantha said. She looked genuinely stunned herself.

"So when's the big day", Harry asked.

"We decided to get married in the Winter so it'll be sometime in December", Autumn replied. He hugged Hermione tightly from behind and put his arms around her stomach.

"But we already decided who my maid of honor will be", Hermione said smiling hard at Ginny. "Ginny, would you-"

"Of course, I'd love to", Ginny said.

"And Samantha I'd like for you to be a bridesmaid", Hermione said.

"Me? Sure, uh- thank you", Samantha said.

We all went into the living room. I sat next to Samantha with my arm around her. Harry and Ginny sat in the floor, their legs crossed and his arms around her. And Hermione and Autumn were sitting close together on the couch.

"So when did you guys become romantically involved", Samantha asked.

"Hmm, about a month after you guys left", Hermione replied.

"How'd he propose?" Ginny asked.

"Well we decided to go shopping, and the first place I wanted to go was the bookstore, and so did he; which is weird considering he hates to once we got there I was searching for a book, and he handed me one. It didn't have a title; it was just a red book with actual gold outlining it. And when I opened it there were a whole bunch of words in French on the first couple of pages. I stopped then but he told me to keep going. Then there was a page with a picture of me on there and under it was a page dedicated to how much he loved me. And then he took my hand and leaded me to the display shelf and there were tons of books forming the words: Would you marry me? And of course I said yes", her eyes began to glisten with tears at the memory; she gave Autumn a small kiss and looked him in the eyes, "The most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

Autumn smiled at her and kissed her again, and once they broke it she smiled back.

Bloody lovebirds.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard", Ginny said in a dreamy voice. She turned to Harry and frowned, "You'd think after all these years you would do something like that for me", she said jokingly.

We all laughed and started talking about work and caught up a bit.

Apparently Hermione had gotten promoted and Autumn moved in with her. She also spent a month in France right after he proposed, which explained the first pages of his 'proposal book'.

I thought about everything that just happened in the past four hours. My best friend/ ex-girlfriend is engaged. The person I'd been in love with is happy and about to get married to another man. But I'm about to get married in three months, and I'll be a father in two and a half more months to the woman I love.

So why in the hell do I feel so shitty about this whole thing?

* * *

><p>Sincerely,<p>

Jay


	10. Chapter 10

Alright I lied. This story will be Hermione's Point of View for a while *I quote "A WHILE".

Anyway, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and soft snores coming from my fiancé's mouth. I wriggled out of his grasp and pulled back the blue cotton sheets. I stretched and pulled back the white curtains and opened the blinds to let in the sunlight. The light brown hardwood floor felt cold against my feet. I delved through the dresser and pulled out my robe. I slipped it over Autumn's baby blue button up shirt I was wearing and slid my feet into my fuzzy slippers.

I went into the guest bathroom, and looked into the mirror to gussy up before breakfast. My hair was in its usual mess of curls, and my eyes were barely open. I took out my wand to get my toiletries and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put my hair into a messy ponytail. I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Ginny and Samantha were laughing as they cooked, doing everything with their wand.

"Good morning, everyone", I announced.

"Morning, Hermione", Ginny replied.

"So was it just my imagination, or did someone forget to use a silencing charm last night?" Samantha asked with a smirk. I felt my face heat up and I smirked shyly.

"Sorry", I replied with a sheepish snort.

"Ew, gross! It's bad enough I had to hear every little detail of her sex life with Ron, now I've got to deal with you", Ginny asked.

"You're one to talk with, 'Harry did the most amazing trick last week' and 'Last night me and Harry shagged in the woods' and Harry this. . .and Harry that", Samantha said. I shuttered at the thought. Ginny grew beet red and shut her mouth while she flipped some pancakes.

"Breakfast is ready", Ginny said 10 minutes later.

We all transitioned into the dining room and ate breakfast.

Harry and Autumn had come downstairs three minutes later and took their seats, Autumn beside me and Harry beside Ginny and Ron. Autumn gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my hand from under the table.

"So did you all sleep well", Samantha asked.

"Yes, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep", Autumn said piling pancakes and bacon on his plate.

"Same here", I said eating a strip of bacon.

"What time did you and Harry get here, Ginny", Ron asked.

"At about six this morning", Ginny replied.

"So what's on the agenda today", Harry asked.

"I suppose we could go shopping and stop by the Burrow", Samantha suggested.

"Ah, that sounds great, where should we shop, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley", Ginny asked.

"Hogsmeade, I want Autumn to try the butterbeer", I said.

"Well Hogsmeade it is then", Samantha said.

After breakfast we all went upstairs to change clothes and got ready.

"Hermione, did we do something to Ron", Autumn asked as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, why do you ask", I asked.

"Because he barely speaks to us. It's like we're not even there.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it", I replied. I took off his shirt and threw it to him. I threw on my brown sweater dress with beige leggings and knee high brown boots.

"It doesn't seem like a coincidence to me considering he hasn't even said hi to me yet."

"Why does it matter so much to you? Us visiting here is to announce our engagement to everyone. We're not here to please Ron."

"Point taken", he replied with a sigh. I put on my black trench coat and waited for Autumn to change from his t-shirt and boxers to a red sweater and jeans.

We both went downstairs where everyone else was at the door prepared to apparate.

Autumn took my hand and we all apparated to Hogsmeade.

The first place we went was Sprintwitches to look for broom gloves for Ginny. Autumn and I just waited at the door while they debated on whether the leather ones were better than the wool ones.

"It's really hard to believe you were friends with them", Autumn said.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"Well for one they clearly love Quidditch, and I've never heard you talk about Quidditch", Autumn said.

"Yeah well we have loads in common. And it's their hobby. Besides why does it matter so much to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, I feel like we're just wasting our time. I know they're your friends, and I'm not trying to create any animosity between you and them. I just wanted them to spend a little more time with you before we tell them about us moving to the States", Autumn said.

His words were calm but they hit me like a ton of bricks. In four more weeks I wouldn't see them again until Ron's wedding, and after my wedding what would become of our friendship? I really wanted to rebuild our friendship, back to the way it was, but my promotion required Autumn and I to transition to the States for a special investigation against house elf abuse. And it would probably take three years before we would be permitted to return home. But I didn't want to tell this to my friends. I didn't want to make it feel like our time together was limited, but technically it was.

"Don't remind me. We should turn down the offer. After all us moving there for three years won't improve anything", I said, attempting to talk him into letting us stay for the zillionth time.

"Are you kidding? It would improve everything! We'd have a better reputation, triple the amount of money, and we'd be helping the house elves", Autumn said.

"But we already have a descent reputation at the Ministry, we're already rich, and we're already doing all we can for the house elves", I replied.

"Hermione, you already had a reputation when you first started, after all you did help defeat the darkest wizard of all time. You wrote a book which earned you loads, not to mention the money you earn from the job itself", Autumn said, "I just want to earn all that so I don't feel like I'm beneath your standards."

"You aren't beneath my standards. You don't have to impress me. I'd love you if you were rich or poor", I reassured him.

His lips pressed against mine. They were soft and warm against mine. He held my waist and pulled me into him gently. His tongue gently glided across my teeth and my arms found their way around his neck. Our tongues kept colliding, causing us to smile as we kissed for whatever reason.

We heard a disapproving grunt and a fit of giggles, causing us to break the kiss. We turned around, and sure enough Samantha and Ginny were giggling, and Harry was scratching his head nervously as he talked to a red faced Ron.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. Autumn let go of me and held my hand and we waited for Ginny to purchase her gloves. We went to the Three Broomsticks and then we stopped by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was the first time in a long time I'd seen George (who was married to Angelina, to my surprise). After stopping by there we went to Honeydukes' and picked up loads of sweets, especially Ron. After a long day out at Hogsmeade we apparated to the Burrow.

Ron knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by Mrs. Weasley. The only thing that had changed since I'd last seen her was that she seemed happy, and had a few grey streaks in her hair.

"Hello mum", Ron said. He gave her a hug and took Samantha's hand, she said hi and the pair went inside without permission.

"Where's dad", Ginny asked as she gave her mother a quick hug.

"He's at work. Hello Harry", Mrs. Weasley said she hugged Harry and Ginny and those two went inside. Leaving me nervous and face to face with her. Her eyes grew wide and a smile grew onto her face. And all nervousness had left; she crushed me into a hug and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Hermione I haven't seen you in such a long time", she shrieked, "You look so much- better! And who's this handsome young man?"

"This is Autumn, my fiancé", I replied.

"Nice to meet you", he said holding out his hand.

"Well you've got yourself a gentleman, I see", said shaking his hand. "Come on in, I just finished fixing some beef and cabbage stew."

We went into the house, I felt like I'd finally came back home. The cozy atmosphere, the warm fire flickering in the fireplace, everything felt back to normal.

I took Autumn's hand and led him into the kitchen where everyone else was going.

Mrs. Weasley was already fixing bowls of stew and Harry and Ron already had taken their seats.

"It's been such a long time since I'd had all of you together in one room. And now I've got two new additions to the family", said happily.

"Don't forget the upcoming Weasley", Ginny piped in.

"Ah, yes, my grandchild", Mrs. Weasley said, handing each of us a bowl. She stood as the rest of us ate, which kind of made me feel bad.

"So Hermione, when is your big day", asked.

"In December", I replied.

"Well that's a very long time, have you gotten anything prepared yet", asked.

"Just the wedding positions", I replied.

"So how'd you and Hermione meet", Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We both work in the same department in the Ministry", Autumn replied.

"How long have you two been dating", Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well we've known each other for three years we started dating around last October", Autumn replied.

"So tell me about you. Are you from here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm originally from the States, I'm twenty-five years old, I went to school in Beauxbatons. I lived in France for about a year before coming back to London", Autumn said.

"Wow, you've lived all over", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, I've been many places, but I like it here the most", Autumn replied.

"Do your parents live here?", Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, my mum grew up here, and then she moved to France. But my father died not too long ago and now she's in the States, where my father's estate was", Autumn said.

"Were they divorced?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They were separated, on the brink of divorce", Autumn said. I was surprised he was telling this to Mrs. Weasley. I didn't know anything about his background until an entire year of us knowing each other. But I know it's hard for him to talk about his dad. He and his father had a terrible relationship. The reason for his parents' separating was because his mother was a witch, and his dad didn't want that in his life. Which is why when he died of a heart attack he was surprised his dad left him and his mother all of that money.

"Well mum once you're done asking him 99 questions I'm sure Hermione and you would like to know that Samantha's finally considering going to a healer to find out the gender of the baby!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh, that's fantastic! When are you scheduling the appointment?" Mrs. Weasley asked Samantha. Samantha swallowed hard on her stew and shook her head.

"Ginny, I wasn't being serious. I want the gender of the baby to be a surprise", Samantha said.

I wondered why Samantha would want that to be a surprise. And how she managed to talk the Weasley's into making it a 'surprise'.

"What's the point of making it a surprise?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I'm having the baby, not you okay? So can you just drop it?", Samantha asked. She stood up and left the table and walked out of the room hastily. Ron got up and followed her.

"Those two are a piece of work", Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's a good thing Dad wasn't here", Ginny said silently, "The only reason he even allows her in the house is because she's pregnant, so you know her wanting everything to go her way would really se him off."

"What are you on about Ginny?" I asked curiously.

"Dad doesn't like Sam. Never has", Ginny replied, slurping up the last of her stew.

"Ginerva Weasley, that is not true! And I told you to stop saying that. Arthur loves Samantha as if she were one of our own", Mrs. Weasley said.

"He never called any of us lying, manipulative, and phony", Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Ginny, sometimes I wonder if you're on Ron's side or not. Ron loves Sam and that's all that matters", Mrs. Weasley said. She glanced at me twice and sighed. "Ginny, clean these dishes. Hermione, if you want I'll let you see my old wedding pictures."

"Ah, sure. I could use some inspiration", I said. I got up and followed Mrs. Weasley into her bedroom.

It was the only room in the house I hadn't ever been into. It had dark hardwood floors, and cream colored walls, the pattern of the sheets on her bed were elegant and it was also a cream color, everything was just like the rest of the house- home-like and comfy.

She went through her closet and took out an old dusty black book with red and gold detailing around it, and a picture of a laughing Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. The both of them looked very happy, and youthful. Mrs. Weasley was still a tad bit chubby and she had on a beautiful white dress. It had a lace pattern on the upper shoulder area and ended just above the chest, with a bit of pearl. The rest of the dress was white with the same lace material over it and her veil was similar to that as well. Her shoulder length hair fell down into elegant pin curls; her eyes appeared to sparkle as she laughed with her husband. Mr. Weasley had a head full of hair, somewhat long hair for that matter. His blue eyes seemed to gleam themself, and he looked very handsome in his tux. His arm was thrown around Mrs. Weasley, and it couldn't have been more obvious that they were happy and in love.

I couldn't help realizing that Mr. Weasley and Ron looked almost exactly alike. And it was weird, too because Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked almost identical to each other. But I continued to smile down at the pair.

"Arthur was eighteen and I was nineteen when we first got married. And I was utterly terrified, but I was also very much in love", Mrs. Weasley said smiling down at the picture herself, "Arthur was shaking at the altar, and I was holding my breath the entire time. But neither of us ever hesitated to say 'I do'. And I wouldn't have thought of saying otherwise."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and frowned, "Hermione, you know you're like a daughter to me right?"

I nodded, and looked at her, worried.

"Are you sure you love your fiancé?"

"Of course, I do", I replied appalled. What gave her the impression that I didn't? I waited for what seemed like hours until she finally continued.

"You know I had the exact same conversation with Ron, and he said exactly what you said. But as a mother, as a friend, and as a woman who's observed people married and divorced, I just don't believe either of you. Now, I could be wrong. You could be head over hills for the bloke. Maybe it's just hard for me to see you and Ron without each other. You know I always thought you two would end up together. I remember planning on whether to have Ron and your wedding in the garden, like Mr. Weasley and I did. I had just known, the moment I saw how you two looked at each other in his fourth year that my youngest son was already in love, and with a beautiful, smart, talented young witch at that", she chuckled s she spoke, "I remember him coming home from Hogwarts' for the summer and within a week he was writing letters to you. And I know that after the war, it was all out in the open. You two finally told each other how you felt, according to Harry and Ron."

"But then something went wrong I'm guessing. No one was happy. And then he left, then you left. So you two never did realize that your one of the main reasons we got ourselves together. And we just knew the two of you would come back together, but that's what we were wrong about. Ron had found someone else. And it didn't sit well with Harry and Ginny for the first couple of months. They didn't know who to be angrier at, you or Ron for not even trying to find you and get you back. But they found comfort in each other eventually. And to be perfectly honest with you Arthur and I weren't too thrilled about it either. Ginny's right, Arthur's never liked her. But now that there's a baby on the way. . . . . . . . .. I sometimes wonder if Ron likes her. She's a sweet girl but she just doesn't seem like Ron's type. And I didn't want them to bring a child into this world and then leave each other in years to come."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm positive the two of them are in love and that this", I pointed to her and Mr. Weasley's wedding picture, "will be them in less than four more months. He doesn't feel that way about me anymore, and I've found someone too."

"I'm aware of that. I'm just saying that once you say 'I do', you're supposed to actually be committing to those promises. 'Til death do us part doesn't mean until I realize I'm not in love with you anymore do us part. There's way too much to life to regret things, and I have a feeling that you and Ron passed up on a good thing too soon. And as much as the two of you will deny it there's definitely something still there. And even if you two aren't going to be together, you could at least clear the air. The two of you barely even look at each other let alone talk to each, and you all have only been here for ten minutes. So if you are going to go your separate ways, at least go out with a bang and clear any animosity between the two of you. Because there's no rule saying you can't still be best friends."

I listened to her words, absorbing the meaning, and considered them. She was right; I could at least clear the air with Ron. I need to do that with everyone. I owe them. But I owe Ron the most.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny was standing there nervously.

"Uh, Hermione, Samantha says she's tired, so we're heading back home. Did you want us to wait, or-", Ginny asked.

"Um", I turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I am getting tired, here", she handed me her wedding book, "You can return it whenever you want."

I got up and hugged Mrs. Weasley and said goodbye. I followed Ginny downstairs and tried my best to avoid Autumn and Ron. We all apparated back to Ron's and for the first time in a long time I wondered if Mrs. Weasley was right- did Ron and I pass up on a good thing too soon?

* * *

><p>Sincerely,<p>

Jay

P.S: Rated M stuff comes in to play next chapter ;)

P.S: REVIEW!There's nothing more irritating than working your ass off and not getting and feedback whether it be good or bad. I mean honestly people? I'm on my 10nth chapter already and the reviews are still in the teens! What the hell's up with that?


	11. Chapter 11

Let's just get this over with. . . .*sigh*. . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

That night when I got home I had quick shag with Autumn to assure myself that Mrs. Weasley was wrong. There was nothing left between Ron and I. But it didn't work out so well. Autumn had his 'moment of glory' and went to sleep, leaving me sitting here with the covers wrapped around my naked body.

I got out of bed and put on a nightgown and my robe and went downstairs, that guest bedroom gets really stuffy really fast. I went down the narrow flight of stairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

Someone had apparently been up for a midnight snack too because I could hear someone rumbling through the 'fridge. I went inside of the kitchen and sure enough someone was rattling through the fridge muttering curses every time there was a cling!

"Mind if I joined you", I asked. I didn't know who it was; I knew it was a girl though. Either way I needed to talk to everyone in the house, clear the air so when I move there won't be any regrets.

The person delving through the fridge jumped and turned around to reveal herself. It was a tired looking Ginny in a long, forest green robe with her wand at the ready.

"Oh, Hermione, it's only you", Ginny said exhaling in relief. "What's with the melancholy attitude?"

"It's nothing", I said. I didn't know why I didn't just tell Ginny. This is exactly why I needed to talk to her. Years ago I would've told her in a heartbeat, and now it's like there's a barrier I'm too afraid to cross. And I don't want it to be there. "Hey, Ginny, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Is everything okay between us?"

"Of course everything's okay between us. Why do you ask?"

"Ginny, I left you guys and I never said sorry. Yet you and Harry welcomed me back with open arms . . . . . sort of. And I just wanted to know if there's still any animosity between us."

Ginny was silent for a really long time. At one point I thought she'd forgotten we were in the middle of a conversation completely.

"To be honest with you, Hermione, I hated you for a long, long time. It wasn't real hate, not like how I hate Malfoy or Voldemorte. But I felt like you abandoned me when I really needed you by my side. I felt like you didn't care. But then Ron came back with a girlfriend, and it wasn't you. And so I guess I got scared, because no matter how much I hated you at that moment, I still hoped that you'd come back some day. So when you did come back, I felt like I should stop being so angry at you because if you left again it might've been for good. And I do admit that deep down, I'm still very angry at you."

I absorbed all of this information and thought about her words carefully. Of course everyone was still angry. And they had every right to be.

"Ginny, I really am sorry. I was being selfish; all I ever thought about was Ron and my parents and myself. I guess I forgot that I wasn't the only one that needed to heal. You and your family and Harry had it way worse than I did. I mean honestly, I was being stupid. Heartbreak is terrible, but that didn't mean I should've left. My plan was to get myself together and then worry about everyone else. And I clearly didn't stick with the plan. After getting myself together, I'd gotten my parents' together, and then there was the book and-"

"Hermione, stop it! I get it; you were too preoccupied in your petty break up. I know, okay. I've been there, with Harry and Dean. . . .At least I still helped out with the war and did what I had to do. Stop making excuses, just admit it okay; you only wanted Ron."

"Ginny, I know your upset but, honestly, you have some nerve. Of course I wanted Ron. I needed him like you need Harry. And I'm sorry that I'm not the expert on heartbreak, I didn't know what to do. I was lost. I am lost."

"Aren't you supposed to be apologizing to me? If this is your idea of an apology than it's horrible and I suggest we stop before damaging our friendship even further."

"No, Ginny, I want to end this, right now. I'm sick of playing pretend, nothing's okay. There's too much we've been avoiding discussing and I want to do it now. And just so you know Ginny. I'm angry too. I'm not angry with you, but I am angry with myself and everything I've done. And I'm trying to fix this while I can."

"I understand that, Hermione, but you need to know that you hurt everyone really bad. And you're still not making much sense as to why you left."

"I told you it was because of Ron, I don't know what I was thinking, I just kind of acted on impulse. And if I could go back in time I would change everything, with you, your family, Harry, and Ron. I had a choice as to whether I went through this alone and I guess I didn't take that into consideration. I miss you guys. I mean I know we've all been talking and all but we're not how we used to be. And I know that things won't be the same until we just talk about what happened. You all deserve an explanation. Ginny, I really miss you guys. I just want things to be better. This isn't helping, us pretending and all."

"I know Hermione. At least you're making an effort to pitch in. Ron hasn't uttered two words as to his whereabouts or why he left."

I didn't reply. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Hermione, I forgive you", Ginny said. She got up to give me a hug, "Well I'm really sleepy, and I'm not that hungry anymore either. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight", I said taking out my wand to prepare myself some tea.

Ginny stopped at the doorway for a moment and said nervously, "I'm really happy we got things straightened out tonight."

"Me too", I replied and grinned at her. She grinned back before turning to go up the stairs.

In the past six years I'd written a book, gotten engaged, got a promotion, and basically gotten 'everything anyone could possibly want'; but out of all these things, just reviving a friendship made me the happiest by far.

* * *

><p>Sincerely,<p>

Jay

P.S: I bet you can't read this story and review when you're done. Oh you think you can? Prove it then. Go on, prove it.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm almost done with this story and about to move on to the next one! And I just really wanted to ask you guys this, I've been REALLY curious about this- Why don't you like Samantha? I mean I wasn't even trying to depict her as a mean character. As a matter of fact I tried to make her as likeable as possible, seriously. I couldn't understand for the life of me why no one likes her. However in this chapter, you get an actual reason to hate her ;)

Which brings me to my next statement: I am NOT cliché, and if it seems like I am, I am NOT trying to be. I was scrolling through my reviews and stuff and someone told me that the story was cliché and I was like: WHOAAAAA! It's seriously the worst thing anyone could say about me because me as a person, I'm 100% original, and I like to consider me and my writing unique. For some reason I don't like writing a love story from the start, I'm sorry it's just hard for me when I don't. BUT! I am about to post a new story with R/Hr from start to finish. And I promise you there won't be any 'bashing' or 'pathetic-ness' going on with my character. Seriously, check it out, I'm starting as soon as I finish this chapter. You'll love, love, love it- well I hope you do.

SHOUTOUT TIME! First I'd like to give a shout out to Andrea Weasley, she's seriously the most loyal reader EVER, never has there been a story that she hasn't left a review or supported me with. She's really cool. And when she reads this I hope she doesn't get creeped out or anything because this is the 2nd time I've shouted out to her but it's only because she's so fucking loyal and nice! Then there's JUSTANOTHERGUY100 who hasn't reviewed to me often but he's the one who just pointed out to me that a probable reason I'm not getting any reviews is because I never enabled the ability to review when you don't have an account. And for those of you who don't have an account and never reviewed because you couldn't, I'm sorry, I'm prematurely retarded- my bad, okay? Just know that **as of now you can review your ass off**. So go ahead and do it. :)

I really need reviews because I want to know what you guys think about it. It's important to me for whatever reason. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12:

I awoke to the sound of glass breaking. It had to be coming from the kitchen. I reached my hand out to Autumn to see if he was still asleep. But no one was there. Another sound of glass breaking woke me up a little more. It was then that I realized I'd fallen asleep in Ron's living room. Another shatter of glass. I got up from the couch, and went into the kitchen where the light was on, and that was the most logical place that glass would be shattered in.

And of course the kitchen light was on, there was glass everywhere, and- a drunk Samantha taking a long swig of fire whiskey.

"Samantha, what are you doing? You're pregnant, you can't do that!" I exclaimed, suddenly out of my sleepy mode and wide awake. Samantha choked on the fire whiskey a bit, dropped the bottle, and laughed at me.

"Hermione, for a smart witch you're really stupid", Samantha giggled.

"Excuse me?", I asked, "I'm not the one drinking while I'm pregnant." Samantha laughed again, and walked really close to me. Her lips were practically touching my ear.

"Neither am I", and after she said that she was an absolute giggly wreck.

"What are you on about?", I asked her.

"I'm surprised that Harry and Mr. Weasley are the only ones who've caught on by now. I am not pregnant", Samantha said, it sounded more like 'I''vecaughtonbynowImnotpregnant!"

"What do you mean you're not pregnant? And why haven't you told Ron", I asked her. She still hadn't backed away from me. She'd clearly drunken **a lot** of fire whiskey. She rested her head on my shoulder and went weak in the knees. I caught her before she plunged into the glass covered floor.

"Shhhhh! Don't tell Ron, he might break up with me!"

"Samantha, he deserves to know!"

"I don't want him to leave me! If anyone tells him, he'll break up with me for sure!"

"Of course he'd break up with you, you idiot! You faked a pregnancy! Why would you do that to him?"

"Because he was going to leave me!"

"That doesn't mean you have to fake a pregnancy, that's serious stuff!"

Suddenly everyone was in the kitchen, open mouthed and wide awake.

"What's going on in here", Ron asked, he saw Samantha and his eyes grew wide, "Are you drunk?"

"Shh! don't tell Ron", Samantha whispered to him.

"Samantha, you aren't supposed to be drinking!", Ginny exclaimed, running to her aid.

"Hermione, what's going on here?", Ron asked, turning to me.

"She's faked a pregnancy!", was all I managed to get out.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Of course she's pregnant!", Ron said growing angry.

"She just told me she's been faking her pregnancy!", I said.

"Her-mine, you promised you wouldn't tell!", Samantha shouted at me.

"See, I told you she wasn't pregnant", I told him.

"Hermione, she went to a Healer, and she has proof that she's really pregnant. I went with her when she took the test", he spat at me.

"That was a fake test, I paid the Healer loads to arrange that", said Samantha as she took out another bottle of fire whiskey and accidentally dropped it, "Whoops!"

I turned to Ron. He looked absolutely shocked, but he instantly projected anger. And just as he turned to walk away and apparate I put my hand on his shoulder. I don't know what came over me. Perhaps an instinct to help a friend in need.

Now the both of us were in the back of the Burrow by the garden where Fred was buried. He walked over and took a seat on the bench. I sat down next to him, which seemed to anger him.

"Could you just leave me alone?", he asked. I took out a cigarette and wand from my robe pocket and lit the cigarette after five minutes of utter silence.  
>This was the first cigarette I'd had in the couple of days I'd come to visit. I knew for a fact it would annoy Ron, which was my best bet to getting him to talk. And he knew my plan because he grunted when the smoke from my cigarette hit his face.<p>

"Could you put that out? It smells awful", Ron snapped. I smashed the end part of my cigarette into the wood of the bench and held it in my hand, not wanting to throw it on the Weasley's property.

"Do you want to talk about it", I asked.

"Not really. But it wouldn't be nice if you would just get the bloody hell away from me. Can't you see that I want to be alone?", Ron asked.

"That's as clear as day. And I don't give a damn about that. I'm just trying to help", I said, starting to get angry myself.

"Well maybe I don't want your help", Ron retorted.

"You may not want it, but you need it", I said, "You can't just run away from your problems. But hey, then again your the expert on that." I didn't mean to say that, it was just my bitterness trying to crawl back into my head.

"You're one to talk, I'm not the only one who bailed out on everyone. And I'm not running from anything, I just didn't want to be in the same room with her anymore."

"Which is basically running away isn't it", I pointed out. I hugged myself as the cold winter wind swept across my skin. I felt really bad for Ron, he only had on his pajamas which consisted of a thin white t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"You want to go somewhere a little warmer", I asked.

"Not really", he replied. We remained silent for a little longer.

"You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you say something to me", I said to him. Another long silence.

It really doesn't even surprise me that much to be honest with you. I mean she didn't gain one pound, she rarely got nauseous, and I'm pretty sure no one just happens to have their time of the month while they're pregnant. That phony healer told us she was one of the 'special cases'. I mean honestly, how could I have been so stupid?"

I looked at him really hard for the first time in six years. Despite his lack of clothing for the weather he wasn't even shivering, he just looked sad. Those icy blue orbs reminded me of the approaching foggy, morning sky. His features hadn't changed that much since the past five years except that his hair was a lot scragglier and a 5 o'clock shadow beard, but I'm guessing that's because he'd practically just woke up.

"You aren't stupid. Sometimes I think I'm stupid for being with Autumn", I said.

"What're you on about? The bloke's prince fucking charming, besides you seem content with him", Ron said.

"Last time I checked Prince Charming's don't cheat on their girlfriend five times", I muttered. I didn't even need to look at him to know that Ron was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Well why are you still with him?"

"Why did you stay with Samantha even though you had your suspicions? I just went with it, I don't know why I did. I'm not sure why I'm not angry at him. Well, I was angry at him at that moment if it changes anything. You know, I spent Christmas all by myself. He and I were supposed to be out visiting my parents but instead he spent it shagging some girl from the Department of Mysteries."

"You really have changed. I mean honestly, you should get some respect for yourself. Where's that fierce pride of yours? What happened to all of that dignity?"

"I used to think it was because I' gotten so used to seeing him be with other women I'd grown accustomed to it. But truthfully I think it's just because I don't love him", I said without thinking. A thought that I had been thinking since the third month of us dating. And of all people I chose to tell, I told Ron, my ex. He and I stayed quiet for a really long time. For a moment I thought he'd completely forgotten we were in the middle of a conversation.

"You shouldn't be with him then. We both deserve a lot better than them."

"Agreed", I replied.

"But seriously, who cheats on Christmas Day?"

"I don't know. Who fakes a pregnancy and decides to confess what she did seven bloody months later?"

"Good point."

We both chuckled silently, and then grew silent again. But there was a question waiting to slip from the tip of my tongue.

"Why did you leave me", I asked in a barely audible voice. Then there was another long silence, as if the world completely stopped. Finally he sighed.

"Because no one was happy, and no one wanted to forget for a while. I did. I depended on you to make me happy, which wasn't very fair looking back on it. I just felt trapped", he said.

"I know what you mean", I replied. I studied his face on more time. His eyes were still sad, but not as much. His skin looked so smooth and pale, almost like a guy version of a redheaded porcelain doll. And his lips. They looked so smooth and just- kissable.

I forced the thought out of my head and asked another bold question.

"Do you regret it?", I asked him. This time he studied me for a long moment before answering.

"Of course", he said. He took my hand in his, "You want to go back?"

I nodded, and together we apparated back to his house.

* * *

><p>Now you can hate Samantha's guts for a really good reason! And I just know you guys are going to hate me because of my little tease. :)<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


	13. Chapter 13

Back to Ron's point of View. But before I start, I want you guys to know that I'm sorry if it seems like I'm bashing Ron- I love Ron! I would try to bash Ron on purpose. But if him finding someone else is what you mean by bashing him, then you're wrong that's just a key factor to my story.

Whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

The house was dark and quiet. It was storming outside and on the inside it was dark, even though the clock read 1:34 A.M. I poured a glass of firewhiskey and lit the fireplace in the dining room with the flick of a wand. I took a seat at the dining room table and gulped down my drink.

The house was empty except for Autumn and Hermione.

Hermione. I couldn't decide whether to feel sorry for her or be angry at her. I mean why is she still with him? The prick cheated on her five times. I wonder why she stayed with him for so long.

Whatever the reason I don't like him, truthfully I never have. I'd never been able to put my finger on it for whatever reason.

At least I had a good reason for staying with Samantha. She was 'pregnant', if she hadn't been I would've dumped her in a second. She's too bloody obssesive. Before telling me she was pregant, she barely let me speak to my family.

I wonder what life would've been like if I would've just stayed with Hermione, surely a hell of a lot better than this. I probably should've stayed with her.

_It's not too late you know?, _a voice in my head asked me. I rolled my eyes. of course it was too late, she's engaged. But she's not in love, she said so herself. And to be honest it would scare me if she did fall in love with someone else. _Maybe you love her_.

Why deny it? Maybe I still do. But I doubt she does. It's alot harder to fall out of love than you think, even if it's a whole bloody six years later. Maybe it's just because it's her. She's everything any man would want. Smart, funny, beautiful, and nice. What more could you ask for? Which is exactly why that Autumn bloke doesn't deserve her. I don't even deserve her.

And as if on cue, Hermione walked in.

"Where's everyone", she asked.

"Well Samantha should be at her parents' house. Harry and Ginny thought I could use some time to myself so they went back to their house. My mum stopped by earlier though, she's the one who kicked Samantha out. Nearly hexed her in the process", I replied with a small chuckle.

"Well are you okay", she asked silently. I studied her for a really long time. She hadn't changed very much. Nothing except for her hair, but even that was still wild and curly. She still had those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright", I replied, turning away from her. She took a seat in the seat next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?", she asked, "You don't look so good."

"Well, gee, thanks", I replied jokingly, but she apparently didn't get it.

"Sorry", she said.

"It's alright", I replied.

"Well are you hungry, I can make you something if you want", she suggested.

"Hermione, I told you I was fine. Seriously, I'm okay", I replied, "Besides, I ate a bag of chocolate frogs, I don't need anything else."

"Ron, that's not healthy", she said. I hadn't really eaten an entire bag of chocolate frogs, I just wanted to hear her lecture me like sh used too. Hmm, never thought I'd missed those. "You could ruin your teeth with all of the sugar that stuff contains. And honestly Ron, first thing in the morning?"

I watched her again, not really listening to anything else she was saying. I wondered if she'd shagged her fiance yet. Well of course she has, the bloke's a bloody shag-aholic.

"Where's Autumn", I asked her.

"What? Oh, have no idea. I didn't see him when I'd gotten up. He probably went out for breakfast since no one cooked any", she said.

"Why are you marrying him so early. I mean you practically just started dating", I said without thinking. She was quiet for a really long time.

"Well because he loves me and I love him, so I guess it was bound to happen anyway", she said.

"I thought you didn't love him", I replied.

"Well, I- I don't know. I still care about him."

"Just because you care about him doesn't mean you have to marry him. Especially considering he cheats on you", Ron said, "You deserve so much better than that. And it's not fair to you or him to marry someone you don't love."

"Well you were going to marry Samantha and I know you didn't love her", she replied.

"That's different, she was 'pregnant'."

"How would that have been fair to the baby or her if you didn't love her", she asked.

"I don't know. But he obviously doesn't love you or else he wouldn't have cheated on you in the first place", I replied angrily. She didn't reply, we just sat there in utter silence.

"Ron, can I ask you something", she asked me. I turned to her to hear her question. She looked nervous and was really quiet for a long time.

"I thought about this so long last night when we got back. And asking you seemed easy until now", she took a deep breath and looked down at her legs, "Can you kiss me, just one last time. It doesn't have to mean anything to you, I just really need you to kiss me one last time."

I didn't even hesitate to tilt her chin up and press my lips onto hers. She placed her hands on the side of my face. She stood up and deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue across my teeth lightly. She tasted like spearmint mouthwash. The palms of her hands were soft and warm against my face.  
>I hadn't realized how much I missed her until now. How just the slightest touch was enough to make my heart race, or how the feel of her soft lips against mine was enough to make me feel like I was making a quick stop to heaven. And I didn't want this kiss to be the last one we'd ever had. My hands had somehow made their way against her waist. And my heart dropped when we had to finally come up for air. But I continued to kiss her, but on anything else but her lips, they'd gotten far too much attention within the past three minutes or so. I kissed her neck, causing her to shiver a little. She gripped my shoulders hard, and placed her hands on my legs. I didn't know whether to be nevous or not. I mean this would be our first time together. I'd shagged before, but never her. And I was torn between feeling excited or not thinking at all. But Hermione was already pulling up my shirt so I suppose it was decided that I wasn't going to think. I was just going to make it as memorable as possible. She kissed me again, more passionate and lustful than sweet and slow. My hands traveled up her shirt and I ran them up her smooth skin. I stood up and we held each other as we kissed. I pulled her closer to me and she took off her robe. Leaving her in a simple black nightgown. I ran my hands up and down her arms slowly, trying to take in as much enjoyment I could. Her skin was so silky, almost as smooth and pillow soft as her lips. She took off her nightgown and tossed it on the ground with her robe. We kissed again but she broke it really quick. And just as I was about to ask why she did it she began to trail kisses down my neck, chest, and my torse until she reached my pants. She undid my pants and I wiggled out of them. She pulled out my dining room chair and pushed my shoulders gently, guiding me to sit down on it. I was about to ask her why, but she silenced me immidiately when she straddled me as I sat down. We were facing each other now and just as she was about to kiss me I stopped her.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this", I asked her. As great as everything was going I didn't want it to be forced, I wanted to be 100% sure she was doing this willingly. I wasn't entirely sure she wanted to lookback and remember that our first time was on a dining room chair.

"Of course", she replied incredulously, "Did you want to?"

"Absolutely", I replied. We kissed again and I unclasped her bra, "Ready?" She nodded and stood up to get out of her panties. I stood up and took off my boxers and we got back into our original position. I went inside of her for the first time ever and it was wonderful. She was really tight but somehow it didn't seem to hurt her at all. Her insides were warm and wet. Absolutely amazing. She went up and down, and I tried my best to contribute sitting down. It was very difficult, not just because of the position but, because it felt so spectacular that I just wanted to stay stock still and live in the moment. I pulled her closer into me so it would be easier for her, and a lot better for me. I felt a little selfish at first but she did seem to like it a lot more. We moaned and groaned until we both finally released. Her body felt moist and heated against mine. Our hearts were racing and my head head was spinning. It was such an amazing feeling. I felt like I had a ton of bricks lifted off my shoulders. She pressed her lips onto mine for a brief moment.

"That was amazing", she said slightly out of breath.

"Amazing is an understatement", I replied. She smiled and gave me another brief kiss before getting of of me and putting on her clothes.

I put my clothes on too and pulled her into another kiss.

"That was a great last kiss, huh?", she asked.

"It depends. Does it have to be our last?", I asked her quietly.

"No, not at all", she replied. I kissed her again, and not long after we were shagging again, and again, and several times after that until we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was about time I provided some smut, huh?<p>

Sincerely,

Jay


End file.
